A Dream Come True
by LunaeMare
Summary: A girl from 2011 and a world where magic lies deep within one's subconscious and makes itself apparent only through one's imagination, gets her wish granted when she finds herself in the Harry Potter universe. The only problem- she's stuck in the 1940s.


Prologue: Maria Kay

It was a relatively ordinary morning. The sun was hot but not scorching, the skies were clear but not without a few clouds, and the breeze was pleasant with the faint scent of honeysuckle and...car fumes. There was nothing there to indicate that that day was in fact going to be anything but ordinary for one girl in particular. Said girl was just getting out of bed. Her first thoughts upon waking were, _Good gracious! Why the hell are you shining so bright? _Her thoughts were of course directed at the sun, which was shining straight through her window in a very unpleasant for her way, blinding her in the process. One could easily say that Maria Kay was not a morning person. She much more preferred the night, with its beautiful, iridescent moonlight. Grouchily Maria made her way to the kitchen, for her day did not begin without the aid of coffee. After setting up her coffee maker, she went to the door to get her newspaper. Maria lived in an apartment building in uptown Toronto, and even though the building itself wasn't entirely all that pleasant (with its noisy neighbours, hyper children and nosy old folk) it did have a few perks, such as having the newspaper delivered to her doorstep every morning. After retrieving her news paper she made it back to the kitchen to see if the coffee was ready, which it was. After preparing her cup to the sweetness and creaminess desired, she plopped down at the kitchen table and began to read the newspaper. _Hmm! No good news so far... Seems like the Middle East is still volatile, huh... Oh look Lady Gaga is in rehab, I guess there is some good news... At least we shan't be hearing from her Ladyship for some time now... hehe _After another 20 minutes of skimming through the Toronto Sun, and a cup of coffee later, she decided to go take a shower, and prepare herself for another "Job-hunting day". Maria was 18, and in a state of limbo. She graduated from high school a month ago, and now was living on her own. She wanted desperately to go to University but seeing as she had no funds, no parents to provide those funds and too paranoid to take a loan she had to earn that money first. Unfortunately she lost her job at a coffee shop a few months back. So now she was actively searching for a job, on a daily basis. After showering, taming her wild curls, and dressing in her best business suit she decided to print out a fresh batch of resumes. Flipping her laptop open she was graced with a "Severus Snape wallpaper" that she dearly loved. Professor Snape has always been her most favourite character in her most favourite book series. Harry Potter to her was like cake to a depressed fat kid. Anytime she felt down or lonely she would open up her favourite book "HP and the Half-Blood Prince" and read her problems away. She often wished (almost every night) to be taken away to the universe of Harry Potter, because nothing was holding her back in the real world, except for her two best friends, but even they seemed like they could survive without her. After ogling Alan Rickman for a few minutes, she located her resume and pressed print. While the printer was printing she went back to apply a little bit of make up on her pale face, nothing too drastic just a bit of mascara on her already long but extremely blonde lashes, and a bit of blush. She decided to take her mascara and blush along with her gym clothes with her, just in case she decided to drop by the gym later in the day. 20 minutes and a folder of resumes later, she stepped out of her apartment in her navy blue high waist pencil skirt, and a crisp white blouse, with her matching blue business blazer in hand, pretty black stilettos on her feet and a fairly large white bag on her shoulder. She stepped inside the lift and pressed "G" tapping her foot impatiently. However she never made it to ground floor, instead the lift was met by a wormhole, finally answering her nightly prayers.


End file.
